


Don't forget

by astr0cat



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: And i love being evil, F/M, im evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	Don't forget

Recently you had been wed to the youngest prince of Asgard, and by recently you meant a good few months. Considering how long your life span was, a few months was recently.

As of late you had been taking trips to the palace’s library, enjoying the solitude and silence that it had to offer. Every now and again the prince himself would visit whether it was to see you or not. He always greeted you with a nod and you returned it with a smile, always having a few books within your hold. If you weren't found in the room of books, you could be found patrolling the halls, talking to servants, or in the studies with your husband.

That was currently what you were busying yourself with, you were focussed on helping Loki with the mess of papers, stacks of documents for both you and him. It had been hours since the two of you had took it upon yourselves to begin the tedious task, but now the both of you were finally nearing the end of the stack. Throughout the entire time, you had seated yourself beside the ravenette, occasionally glancing over as he scribbled away at the papers. You found that watching him work took your mind away from the dullness of your own papers that you would soon have to resume writing on.

The two of you were close, you had grown up together, been best friends and it didn't go unseen by the Allfather and Frigga, both of them keen on getting the prince married. Loki wouldn't admit it but he held a secret joy in being your beloved, enjoyed the company you offered. 

The two of you never openly expressed your affection, but it was in private moments such as these that the two of you would swap small kisses, sometimes giving each small massages and embraces. Loki never minded when you would decide to sit in his lap while working on the papers. The height difference allowed him plenty of room to see over you and scribble away at his own papers.

Occasionally you would be walking down the halls with an abundance of flowers from the garden. It was your own garden that you ran, hidden away from all eyes except for you and the Prince. 

The ravenette would always raise his eyebrow and send you a questioning smile as you rushed down the halls, petals softly dancing down to the ground as you walked.

It wouldn't be until the stars lit up the sky that he would ever find out what those flowers were for. You had made the most dazzling flower crown, colors arranged in such a way that it seemed to glow. You would always wait until he was in his study, wait until the rest of the kingdom was snuggled in their beds before coming up behind him and softly placing the crown upon his head. He never jumped or became startled, he always seemed to know exactly when you came in the room despite how silent you had been.

Everytime you made him a crown he would always turn to you and stand up, smiling. The Prince would then take a lock of your hair and twirl it between his fingers before embracing you, nuzzling his face into your hair.

 

It was only days later that you requested Loki to sleep in the same chambers as you or vise versa. He of course willingly accepted the invitation and the two of you had agreed on switching up the sleeping locations. You would sleep in his room every other week and the weeks in between those, he would slumber in your chambers.

Loki had always held a certain fascination for your room, always admiring all the floral life that seemed to flourish there. Baskets dangled from the ceiling, carrying elegant flowers whose petals glistened with water droplets. Pots would line the floor, beautiful pots made of marble with equally beautiful plant life in them that seemed to be made of glass.

Unknown to the mischevious god, you also took interest in his bedroom as well, amazement lacing your irises as you gazed upon the endless rows of books lining the equally endless shelves. It was lovely, perhaps even charming in its own way. Maybe it was because of your love for books, maybe it was something else, who knows? Not only did books inhabit his quarters as well, but items that had been enchanted with magic glittered here and there, occasionally sending sparks to the ground from where they floated high above.

 

Taking your gaze down from the library bookshelf, you held a book close to your chest before making your way down to your husband's study. You quickly set the book he had asked you to get on his desk before scribbling down a note for him. Reaching down to the satchel you addorned, you tugged free a flower crown, purple flowers glowing against the emerald leaves. Placing the lavender beauty fit for a king down on the note, you turned and headed towards your garden outside.

It was dark, the only light coming from the sliver of a moon and the dull stars. You walked quickly, shoes softly tapping against the ground as you made your way to the fountain. Upon reaching it, you sat on the rim of it, making sure no water had splashed on that area before doing so.

Tonight you and the charming prince had agreed to meet at your garden to stargaze, it would only be ten more minutes before the ravenette was supposed to arrive. A smile grew on your face as you looked up at the sky, recalling the numerous times you and Loki had done this. It had always been something the two of you enjoyed and you both had always had the time of your lives out here in this garden. Whether it had been romancing or just doing trivial, peaceful things such as this.

Ten minutes passed and the Prince still was not there, usually he was early, ten minutes early. You shrugged it off, deciding to lay down on the marble surface offp the fountain as you continued to gaze at the calming sights.

Almost an hour passed. Then three.

Apparently you had dozed off because when you woke up the moon was halfway across the sky. Dawn would be here soon and yet Loki had not come. Was he alright? Perhaps he busy with something, maybe he had forgotten to go to his study and hadn't seen the note you had left him.

Getting up to return back to the palace, you stretched your limbs. The sound of footsteps could be heard and you smiled with relief, assuming it was Loki. However, when the sound stopped and you turned towards it, it most certainly wasn't your husband. Before you could even react, a blade crashed into your abdomen and all you could do was stare dumbly at the wound, watching as crimson began to drip down the fabrics of your dress. The sharp object was pulled harshly from your body and once you were freed of it, you fell to the ground with a thud, arm extended in front of you as your face lay sideways on the ground, eyes wide and glistening.

The footsteps retreated and morning threatened to roll around, the first rays of the sun raining down on Asgard.

 

Loki rushed down the halls of the palace, racing outside and to the garden, he hadn't seen you all night and had fell asleep thinking you would come to him during the night. When he awoke you hadn't been by his side and when he checked his study he had found your note. He had stuffed it in his pocket and immediately began his journey to the garden.

Upon reaching the flowery Haven he instantly barked out apologies, calling out your name until he found you. Scarlet pooled around your limbs as you lay limply on the ground, eyes seemingly staring up at him with a dead gleam in them. With cautious footsteps, he approached you and kneeled down to your form, anger and agony surging through him. Nothing could compare to the melancholic feelings he was experiencing. Softly, he took your pale, limp hand into his, the lack of warmth disturbing him. The Prince brought your pale fingers up to his face, kissing the fingertips softly before letting your palm rest against his cheek. His own hands held onto your single one as if it would bring you back. A small tear rolled down the side of his cheek, riding down until it slipped onto your hand.

After around thirty minutes, he released your hand and grabbed you up in his arms, holding you tightly to his chest. His left hand supporting your skull and back while his right was tucked underneath your knees. With every step he took, your head rolled to the side, eyes glazed over as they stared into the void.

It made him sick. It made him sick that someone would dare to assassinate royalty, that someone dared to touch you. It made him sick that if he had just gotten there and hadn't forgotten that you'd still be living.

He recalled the note that still rested in his pocket and clutched onto you harder, trying to mute his sobs by burying his face into your hair.

_”Don't forget.”_


End file.
